Game playing surfaces exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,090 discloses a bowling target for use in a bowling game. The bowling target has a groove in which a ball may roll and rest. A slight ramp is placed before the front portion of the groove to deflect the ball over that portion of the groove, into the central area of the target face, where a concave recess in the center of the target face will retain a ball which barely rolls into the recess. Such games may not be challenging enough for frequent game players.